The present disclosure may relate generally to building control devices, and particularly to building control devices for use with building automation systems.
Sensor system performance and reliability may be enhanced by building sensor packages containing multiple copies of sensor elements in redundant configurations, such as using multi-element thermal sensors. Additionally, there are many possible tests for evaluating the temperature accuracy of thermostats. However, while industry may recognize the potential benefits of redundant configurations of microelectronic and microelectromechanical (MEMS) sensors, and that such sensors are currently being used in products, there does not appear to be a thermostat that takes full advantage of the correlation of sensor ensemble errors.